Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | status = Cancelled }} Nick Jr. is the name of an American cable television channel owned by the MTV Networks subsidiary of Viacom. The channel was known as Noggin from its February 2, 1999 launch until September 28, 2009 at 6:00 AM (Eastern Time)/5:00 AM (Central Time). Sister channel The N was relaunched as TeenNick at the same time as Noggin's relaunch as Nick Jr.; like with TeenNick, Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name; and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block known in promotions as Play Date, which has traditional commercial breaks and no common continuity between each series. Nick Jr. is aimed at 2-6 year olds, and features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aired on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block. It is the main competitor to Disney Junior in most countries and PBS Kids in the United States and Canada. The network's logo has been adjusted as part of a brand unification effort which saw all four of the Nickelodeon networks take on a unified look. Although the former motif of using an orange 'adult' figure and blue 'child' was discontinued in the new text-only logo, the tradition of 'Nick' being orange (representing the adult) and 'Jr.' remaining in blue (as the child) was retained.659.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 History As Noggin (1999–2009) logo from February 2, 1999 to September 28, 2009. Various designs were used above the "Noggin" nameplate from 1999 to 2009, though the handdrawn bird was the sole design used after 2003.]] Nick Jr. was first launched as Noggin on February 2, 1999, as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon and the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), but Sesame Workshop's interest was sold to Nickelodeon at some point in 2002. From 1999 to 2002, Noggin was targeted at preteens. Starting in 2002, it was targeted for preschoolers; the format was changed due to low ratings. Noggin's first mascot was "Feetface" from late-2001 to April 6, 2003, followed by Moose & Zee since April 7, 2003. There was also a host from 1999 to 2001 named Phred (Fred with a 'Ph' instead of an ‘F’), a strange green pickle character. The network took its name from a slang term for "head" or, by extension, "brain," reflecting its original purpose as an educational channel. By the time Noggin introduced "Feetface" in late-2001, it was one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which the animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. Until September 25, 2005, the network aired classic Sesame Workshop productions such as 3-2-1 Contact, Square One TV, Cro, and The Electric Company. As of September 10, 2007, Noggin no longer aired any show produced by Sesame Workshop (it has since premiered Pinky Dinky Doo, which is produced by Sesame Workshop, which debuted on September 8, 2008, and The Upside Down Show). Noggin was a 24-hour channel until 2002, when Viacom decided to launch The N, which was formatted similarly to Nickelodeon's now-former TEENick block and later featured some recent family-oriented series that aired on Nick at Nite. The N was aimed at teens and had thought-provoking programming considered by many as too complex for Noggin's target pre- and elementary-school-age viewers. The N took up 12 hours of Noggin's programming space (operating in a similar manner as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) from 6 p.m.-6 a.m./ET seven nights a week. The fact that Noggin shared channel space with The N (now TeenNick) made it very similar to parent network Nickelodeon as it has shared channel space with another channel during the nighttime hours for most of its existence starting with Black Entertainment Television for the first couple of years on the air, then ARTS (Alpha Repertory Television Service, now A&E) and currently with Nick at Nite since 1985, which is commonly considered a nighttime program block on Nickelodeon. Noggin's final pre-Moose and Zee day signed off the air before 6PM ET on April 6, 2003. The last pre-Moose and Zee program to air on April 6, 2003 was Little Bear right before the final segment from the 2001-2003 mascot "Feetface". After that, they showed a commercial for then-upcoming hosts "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee", followed by the final ident of Noggin and the clock to Sunday's The N program schedule. At 6AM ET on the morning of April 7, 2003, proceeding the countdown clock, Noggin introduced "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird", but the network retained the "photo-puppetry" animation style. In addition to classic episodes of Nickelodeon favorites such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Oobi and Jack's Big Music Show, many preschool-oriented shows originating from non-U.S., English-speaking countries that would otherwise not likely be seen on American TV are shown. Some examples include '' Little Bear, ''Franklin from Canada and Tweenies, Connie the Cow, Tiny Planets, and 64 Zoo Lane from the UK. However, in 2008, this was being de-emphasized; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, and Tiny Planets was pulled in April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently — but not every day — 6 a.m. Eastern/5 a.m. Central, as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. Since July 2006 this is also being done with 64 Zoo Lane, suggesting that it too may disappear eventually (however, unlike the other two shows, they also sometimes are showing it at 7 a.m. Eastern/6 a.m. Central. However, they have also recently introduced The Upside Down Show, which is from Australia (though like the British Tiny Planets, has American origins via Sesame Workshop). Technically, Noggin did not show commercials, but it did show ads between shows such as Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as the music video that tied in with the film Curious George, and spots for airings of shows on other channels within the Nick family. The channel's other revenues presumably come from fees paid by cable television distributors. The network was also a launching point for the music videos of pop musician/children's performers like Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows run commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. Also, when Sesame Workshop’s classic shows (such as The Electric Company) aired on Noggin, they had to be edited for running time. On December 31, 2007, Noggin's sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports ceased operations as a digital cable channel and The N was split into a separate channel taking over the former channel space of Nick GAS, which allowed Noggin to become a 24-hour channel again after spilting from The N. Noggin then became the second U.S. cable channel to offer a 24-hour schedule of shows aimed at preschoolers after PBS Kids Sprout, which launched in 2005. However, Dish Network kept Nick GAS on the air until April 23, 2009, when that channel was replaced with the Western feed of Cartoon Network and Noggin and The N were both split into 24/7 channels on Dish Network on May 16, 2009. On February 2, 2009, the "For Noggin By Nick Jr." bumper was removed. As Nick Jr. (2009–present) In an attempt to extend the association of the Nickelodeon brand to two sister cable channels on February 24, 2009, it was announced that Nick Jr. would be taking over Noggin and Teen Nick taking over The N as the 24/7 channels. This is similar to how Nick Jr. launched its own channels in the UK on September 1, 1999 and in Australia on March 14, 2004."Nick" of Time for Rebrand, MultiChannel News, March 2, 2009 On February 24, 2009, it was announced that Noggin would be replaced by Nick Jr. and would become a 24/7 television channel.Noggin became Nick Jr. on September 2009, Entertainment Weekly, March 13, 2009 Noggin relaunched as Nick Jr. on September 28, 2009 at 6:00 AM Eastern/5:00 AM Central. The new Nick Jr. network retains the Noggin mascots Moose A. Moose and Zee. Like Noggin, the network does not air commercials or marginalize closing credits for promotion of other shows. As is common with newer networks which have taken another former network's channel slot, some guide providers have not updated their listings slot for Nick Jr. to the current logo and may display either the Noggin or The N logos, or both logos in the same image instead to denote Nick Jr. A Spanish language version of the block debuted July 12, 2010, as part of the transformation of MTV tr3s into Tr3́s. As of 2010, "Tr3́s Jr." currently airs Spanish dubs of Blue's Clues, SpongeBob SquarePants, Doug and Wonder Pets. The network's logo has been adjusted as part of a brand unification effort which saw all four of the Nickelodeon networks take on a unified look. Although the former motif of using an orange 'adult' figure and blue 'child' was discontinued in the new text-only logo, the tradition of 'Nick' being orange (representing the adult) and 'Jr.' remaining in blue (as the child) was retained.659.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 In October 2010, MTV Europe announced that Nick Jr. would have its shows aired on Kazakhstan-One in Kazakhstan, and as a branded block on Kazakhstan kids' channel Balapan, along with the Afghanistan television network Ariana Television Network. On May 16, 2011, MTV Networks launched two new channels, Nick Jr. and MTVNHD, in Asia. These 24-hour channels will be available on StarHub TV in Singapore beginning May 18 and on Telekom Malaysia Berhad's Hypp.TV in Malaysia on June 1 onwards. The channel will launch aggressively to the rest of Southeast Asia sooner this year.Viacom Debuts Nick Jr. And MTVNHD Programming Though Nick Jr. does repeat some of its programming over the course of a 24-hour day, it does not follow a strict repeating program wheel. Programming from Nick Jr. that aired in the mid-1990s up to the early 2000s such as Oobi, Little Bill, and Gullah Gullah Island usually air in the overnights, owing to less demand for those shows compared to the longtime popular standby shows which make up the daytime and early evening schedules of the network. Commercials Although Nick Jr. has no commercials, it has little breaks including some promos for Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and sometimes Nick At Nite. The breaks often include an ID, this month's subject, interstitials, shorts, and more. These pseudo-commercials are only shown between Moose A. Moose sketches. Online video content on NickJr.com has television commercials or a Nick Jr. sting that play between video clips. Slogans What sparks you? (1999-2002) I'm using my Noggin! (2002-2004) It's like preschool on TV. (2004-present) See also * Nick Jr. (block) * Nickelodeon * Noggin References External links * Category:Nickelodeon (TV channel) Category:MTV Networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:American television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:English-language television stations in the United States de:Nick Jr. (Vereinigte Staaten) id:Nick Jr. ms:Nick Jr. ro:Nick Jr. ru:Nick Jr. sv:Nick Jr. Yakkity Yak is an Australian/Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The show was known for its extreme lack of reality, and for its extreme silliness and featured a style of animation which broke with past Nickelodeon tradition. The show features an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who wants to make it to stardom by becoming a comedian. Along the way, he has adventures with his two best friends Keo (an actual anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony, a young human girl. Theme song A song from 1958 named Yakety Yak by The Coasters is used. Children sing parts of the updated version of the song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A 13-year-old yak student in Onion Falls High and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity got the job because his grandfather was mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. Much to Yakkity’s dislike, the football team, not the mascot, is the one who gets all of the glory (even though they haven't won since 1925). Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligentm but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity’s impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blond-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things sugared. He runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency who does children's parties for the characters and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes color like a mood ring and rents out Yakkity's basement in his house, which he builds a laboratory in it. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she died or they got divorced before the show began. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Circlow): Onion Falls High's librarian who is actually a fairy. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Broadcast Yakkity Yak debuted on Canada's Teletoon on January 2003. It currently airs on BBC Kids. On January 17, 2004, it was added to the Nicktoons Network schedule for a few years, but it was removed from the rotation on March 2, 2007. Episodes †Previously known as "The Yakking". Awards The show was nominated for a Leo Award for "Best Musical Score" in 2004. The creator Mark Graves was nominated for Australian Film Institute's Award for "Best Short Animation" in 2002. External links * [http://www.kapowpictures.com/yy.html Yakkity Yak at Kapow Pictures] * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional comedians Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2003 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 Australian television series endings Category:2002 Australian television series debuts Category:2003 Canadian television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flash cartoons